1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive, and more specifically, to a slim optical disk drive utilizing a tray to carry a disc to slide in or slide out of an opening, so as to change the disc for reading or writing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flexible printed circuit (FPC) or a flexible flat circuit (FFC) is used in a slim optical disk drive to electrically connect a main board and electronic components on a tray for transmitting data or supplying power.
As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional diagram of a conventional slim optical disk drive 1. A main board 3 is disposed on a rear end of a lower housing 2. Two slide rails (not shown) are respectively disposed on two sides of the lower housing 2. Two slide rails support a tray 5 carrying a disc 4 to slide in or slide out of the slim optical disk drive 1. A spindle motor 6 is disposed on the tray 5 to rotate the disc 4. An optical pick-up head 7 is disposed on the tray 5 to read data from the disc 4 and to write data in the disc 4. A flexible cable 8 is connected to a rear end of the tray 5. Another end of the flexible cable 8 is connected to the main board 3. The main board 3 transmits power and signals via the flexible cable 8 to control the spindle motor 6 to rotate the disc 4 or to drive the optical pick-up head 7 to read data from the rotating disc 4. Afterward, data is transmitted to main board 3 to be processed. A metal protection plate 9 is covered on a bottom of the tray 5 to protect precise components on the tray 5 from electromagnetic interference and being touched by a user when the precise components are slid out of the slim optical disk drive 1.
An end of the flexible cable 8 is connected to the main board 3. The flexible cable 8 extends toward an opening 10 and is stuck on the lower housing 2. A curved area 11 is formed by bending the flexible cable 8 near the opening 10. The other end of the flexible cable 8 is connected to a rear side of the tray 5 in a floating manner. The flexible cable 8 is accommodated between the protection plate 9 and the lower housing 2 when the tray 5 is slid inside the lower housing 2 with carrying the disc 4.
However, in order to meet the trend of slim and light, the thickness of the slim optical disk drive 1 is decreased. Therefore, the protection plate 9 and the lower housing 2 get close to each other and squeeze the flexible cable 8 in a limited space, so as to increase noise of signals in the flexible cable 8 and make the slim optical disk drive 1 unsteady. Hence, there are still problems needed to be solved in the conventional slim optical disk drive 1 in data transmission of the flexible cable 8.